VLOEK EN LIEFDE
by GynFaye
Summary: Sekembalinya Sakura ke Tokyo, semuanya telah berubah. Keadaan Tokyo mulai tak aman. banyak pembunuhan yang terjadi secara tragis, kemudian ia bertemu dengan sesosok pria rupawan yang misterius. siapakah pria itu sebenarnya? RnR? [[Republish]]
1. Chapter 1

**"Vloek and Liefde"**

.

.

By : Gynna yuhi

.

.

DLDR!

**Prolog**

Aku terjebak disebuah ruangan berwarna merah maroon megah yang dipenuhi lilin-lilin putih berukuran besar. Aku melihatnya. Ia terbaring tak berdaya di tengah ruangan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah berwarna pekat hampir menyerupai hitam lagi dan lagi. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Aku merasa kebas diseluruh tubuh saat menyadari ruangan apa yang sedang aku pijak. Ini ruang eksekusi. Aku berlari dan terus berlari hingga sebuah tangan menarikku dari belakang, mencegahku untuk mendekatinya. Aku ingin berteriak pada orang itu, namun saat aku menoleh aku melihat kakak yang bermandikan darah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kakak kumohon lepaskan aku, dia membutuhkanku. Siapapun, kumohon tolong dia! Tidak, ini bukan ajang pemilihan. Dia membutuhkanku sekarang. Seseorang memekik sedetik setelah aku kembali berlari. Sayang kumohon buka matamu! beritahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Siapa saja beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menolong Sasuke!

**Tbc**

**A/N:**

**Gomenne semuanya *ojigi* ada sedikit perubahan pada plot cerita. Begini, kendalanya temen saya yang dulu bantuin nyumbang cerita lepas tangan gitu aja. Ayo siapin pistol buat nembak dia. XD so cerita ini lama bgt nganggur di akun saya. semoga cerita ini lebih baik. :D peluk semua readers. chuuuuu :* **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Vloek and Liefde"**

**.**

**.**

By : Gynna yuhi

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**Pendahuluan**

Suara derap kaki seseorang memecahkan keheningan malam di sebuah gang kecil pinggiran kota. Gudang-gudang tak terpakai menjulang tinggi tak berpenghuni. Satu-satunya lampu penerangan di jalan itu berkedip-kedip lemah memancarkan cahaya redup. Waktu menunjukan pukul dua dini hari ketika seorang wanita muda berjalan sempoyongan, memegangi perut bagian bawahnya menyandar didinginnya tembok sebuah gedung bekas penyimpanan beras. Aroma menyengat minuman keras menguar dari mulutnya.

Pipinya bersemu. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia secara refleks memegangi bibirnya yang membengkak. Ia terkikik geli, kembali berjalan dengan terseok berjuang keras agar dapat berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

Si wanita menoleh sesaat, menatap sekeliling. "Kemana perginya semua orang?" Suaranya pelan bagai bergumam dan kembali terkekeh.

"Dimana Anko yang biasa mengangkangi seseorang disini─" telunjuknya berputar mengarah ke arah tumpukan kardus yang terdapat banyak bercak putih kumal mengering di sana-sininya "─wanita jalang. Fufufufu."

Sepekan ke belakang memang banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Tokyo kembali tak aman. Tingkat tindak kriminal meningkat tajam dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan. Polisi belum bisa memastikan kedok di balik kasus pembunuhan ini. Pihak kepolisian di buat kewalahan, semua kasus mengalami kebuntuan.

Masyarakat Tokyo mengeluhkan sikap pemerintah dan aparat keamanan yang di nilai lamban dalam mengusut masalah ini. Masyarakat resah akan bertambahnya jumlah korban dalam waktu dekat. Untuk sementara pemerintah sendiri hanya dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa si pelaku membunuh secara acak, dan selalu melancarkan aksinya pada malam hari. Pemerintah telah menghimbau warganya agar tak keluar rumah lebih dari jam sepuluh malam untuk berjaga-jaga. Kasus demi kasus memenuhi meja mereka setiap pagi. Belakangan baru diketahui bahwa semua korban adalah kriminal-kriminal kecil yang luput dari penglihatan para polisi.

Langkahnya semakin menggema saat si wanita muda berbelok pada celah sempit dekat tumpukan kardus kumal. Matanya membelalak ketika ia menangkap sekelebat bayangan misterius melintas dihadapannya. Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya meremang dan perasaannya mulai tak enak. Ia menatap sekeliling, meyakinkan diri bahwa tak ada orang lain disana selain dirinya sendiri.

Suasana mulai mencekam. Ia merasa diperhatikan seseorang, dengan tergesa ia mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya. Suara benda jatuh mengagetkan si wanita hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Su-su-suara apa itu?" suara wanita itu bergetar ketakutan, firasatnya berkata bahwa hal tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. Khawatir dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia segera bangkit dan berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa.

Srek! Srek!

Suara benda di gesek menggema di sepanjang lorong tempat si wanita itu berlari. Ia menoleh mencari sumber dari suara gesekan tersebut dengan perasaan takut bercampur gelisah.

Crang!

"Kyaaaaaaaa" teriak si wanita. Ia kembali jatuh tersungkur, tubuhnya bergetar dengan degup jantung yang semakin menggelepar. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Ia ingin berlari tapi tubuhnya kaku, kakinya terasa mati rasa. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari.

Keadaan semakin mencekam saat satu-satunya penerangan di tempat itu pecah seiring dengan suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga.

SRET!

Sebuah tali melilit leher si wanita secara misterius, menariknya menjauhi permukaan tanah. Wanita itu meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan tali yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"TO-TOLONG!" Jeritannya terus menggema namun tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mendengar. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Napasnya tercekat dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia terus meronta menggapai-gapai tali yang mencekiknya berharap tali itu mau terlepas, tapi naas bukannya terlepas tali itu malah semakin erat mencekiknya tanpa ampun.

SRING!

Suara tebasan pedang terdengar nyaring seiring dengan erangan tertahan dari mulut si wanita. Darah mulai menyembur dari kedua kaki si wanita bagai air kran yang di buka. Darah segar itu terus mengalir bagai anak sungai tanpa permisi dari si empunya.

CRESH!

Perut wanita itu di tusuk dengan brutal oleh sebilah pedang yang tadi si penebas gunakan untuk menebas kaki si wanita hingga menembus punggungnya.

SRET! KRAK!

Pedang yang telah menancap di perut si wanita kemudian di tarik paksa, entah tangan siapa atau mahluk apa yang tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung menekan perut si wanita yang menganga lebar itu berlainan arah, menyobeknya dengan keras lalu mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"TO-TOLONG!" suara tersedak si wanita terdengar sayup-sayup ketika darah menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar wanita muda tersebut menggapai tangan si penebas yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

SRING!

Naas, maksud hati ingin menghentikan aksi si pelaku namun ia kembali kehilangan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ya, jari tangan wanita itu di tebas habis tak tersisa oleh si pelaku.

"Akhiri penderitaannya sekarang!" Suara dingin seseorang menghentikan aksi si pelaku. Dengusan keluar dari sela bibir si pelaku yang sedikit tertarik membentuk seringaian.

CRESH!

Dengan sekali hentakan pedang itu sudah menembus jantung si wanita. Darah sudah membasahi tempat kejadian namun tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang peduli. Mengapa mereka? Ya, karena bukan hanya satu orang saja yang berada di sana.

"Cih masih belum mati saja. Benih itu sudah mulai tumbuh rupanya." Dengus seseorang yang tadi berbicara dengan si penebas.

Samar-samar sebelum kesadaran wanita itu hilang, ia melihat sosok dari si penebas. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman dengan segitiga kemerahan terbalik di kedua pipinya dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bu-bu-bu argggh bunuh saja aku. CEPAT! Arrggh jangan siksa aku... lagi, Kumohon!" ucap wanita itu memohon sambil menggerang kesakitan.

Kebas melanda seluruh tubuhnya, namun mengapa ia tak mati padahal jantungnya telah hancur?

Sosok dihadapannya menyeringai tipis kemudian mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi mengarahkannya ke mata hazel si wanita.

CROT!

Darah merah pekat menyembur dari rongga mata si wanita hingga mengotori jubah si penebas. Suara erangan kesakitan dari si wanita semakin menjadi, terlebih saat tali yang mencekiknya tadi melonggar kemudian terlepas begitu saja membuat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Berhentilah main-main, Kiba! Cepat selesaikan sekarang!" Ujar seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Cih mengganggu kesenangan orang saja." Kiba merengut. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah pematik kuno berwarna perak dengan ukiran rumit yang membentuk tulisan "CAMBION EXORCIST" yang rapi.

KLIK!

Kiba mendekati tubuh si wanita yang tergolek tak berdaya di atas tanah itu kemudian membakarnya. Teriakan dan erangan kesakitan tak sedikitpun membuat mereka merasa iba. Teriakan dan erangan yang terdengar nyaring itu sudah mereka anggap biasa saking seringnya mereka membereskan sisa perbuatan temannya. Beda halnya dengan Kiba, ia lebih menganggapnya sebagai nyanyian kematian yang merdu, hingga membuatnya gatal ingin menari, sebuah tarian kematian.

Wanita itu berteriak, menjerit, mengerang kesakitan merasakan sakit, dan panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat-geliat di dalam kobaran api. Api terus membesar melahap tubuhnya tanpa ampun, membuat tubuhnya gosong hingga perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi abu.

"Tugas kita selesai. Ayo pergi!" ujar Kiba kepada sosok pemuda berambut merah menyala dibelakangnya yang tengah menyeringai puas.

"Naruto bersihkan sisanya!"

**Tbc**


	3. Tokyo

**"Vloek and Liefde"**

**.**

**.**

By : Gynna yuhi

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**1\. Tokyo**

Aku berteriak dalam tidurku. Astaga, mimpi apa aku barusan? Dan siapa itu Sasuke? Bajuku basah bersimbah peluh. Kulepas segera dan melemparnya asal. Napasku memburu disertai detak jantung yang menggelepar bak burung. _Shanaroo _rasanya aku seperti habis lari maraton. Tanganku menggapai segelas air yang memang sengaja kuletakan di atas nakas. Airnya dingin, menyegarkan dahaga. Alarm belum berbunyi, itu artinya aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk berkemas.

Aku membawa sedikit barang. Hanya beberapa potong pakaian dan sebuah papan luncur elektronik, _airboard _yang mendapat sedikit sentuhan pada bagian dasarnya. Aku mengambilnya dari bawah tempat tidur. Aku membalik dan membuka sebuah penutup di bagian dasarnya yang sengaja aku modifikasi dengan sentuhan ajaib tukang servis andalanku, yaitu diriku sendiri.

Tatapanku beralih pada sebuah foto yang melekat didalamnya. Foto seorang pria dewasa dengan dua anak kecil yang terlihat bahagia. Foto dimana ayah sedang menggendongku tersenyum lebar, dengan kakak yang mengejar kami dari belakang membawa sebuah kincir angin yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tertawa riang saat aku berumur empat tahun. Foto terakhir yang dapat kusembunyikan hingga kini.

Aku tersenyum pedih pada sosok pria dewasa di foto itu. Ayah, aku akan pergi ke sebuah negeri dimana kita pernah tinggal bersamanya. Bersama ibu.

Pria dewasa baik yang malang, itulah ayahku. Hidup terpuruk dengan dua orang anak yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada mantan istrinya ─ibuku─ Ayah tak dapat menampik akan hal itu. Ayah tidak berkencan, dan tak pernah sekalipun membawa seorang wanita ke Apartemen. Ayah masih sangat muda saat berpisah, kira-kira dua puluh delapan tahun. Namun hebatnya ia telah berekor dua yang berumur sepuluh dan tujuh.

Sekarang ayah sudah meninggal. Ia bunuh diri seminggu setelah berita kematian ibu sampai ke telinganya. Ayah begitu peduli padanya meski ibu tak pernah bersikap baik. Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan kesakitannya tapi aku tahu ayah masih mencintai ibu hingga akhir hayatnya.

Aku tak terlalu ingat bagaimana rupa ibu. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya, jadi tak heran bila aku memiliki sedikit kenangan tentangnya. Salah satu kenangan terakhirku bersamanya adalah saat ia meneriaki ayah, ia mengatakan bahwa kami adalah kesalahan, dan beban untuknya. Waktu itu aku tak mengerti apa yang salah hingga Ibu mengusir kami pergi. Ayah tidak menangis, tapi aku bisa melihat luka di matanya. Aku tak pernah melihat ayah seterluka itu. Ayah membawa kami ke luar negeri, tepatnya ke Los Angeles, Amerika serikat. Dan sejak itulah aku sering melihat ayah merenung, dan meracau di setiap tidurnya.

Lima belas menit lagi kakak akan berangkat. Dan misi terakhirku adalah memaksa kakak agar aku bisa ikut tanpa perlu menguntitnya.

Kutarik resleting koper milikku dengan cepat, menariknya menuruni tangga. Aku menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat koper yang kubawa ─sedikit di seret─ kehadapannya. Ia berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" teriaknya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tiket pesawat yang memang sudah kubeli tanpa sepengetahuannya, mencocokkan hari dan jenis pesawat yang sama. Seketika itu juga kakak menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Tokyo tak aman, Sakura. Demi tuhan. Aku akan kembali saat semuanya telah membaik. Kumohon tetaplah di sini, dan jangan berpikiran untuk menguntitku!"

"Apa kau berpikir Amerika cukup aman untuk gadis berumur tujuhbelas tahun yang tak memiliki sanak saudara. Apa kau tega membiarkan aku sebatang kara di sini?" aku melototi wajah kakak yang terlihat mengeras, mencerna ucapanku. Ayo kak, telan bulat-bulat ucapanku.

Ia mendesah seraya menggelengkan kepala seakan ia telah memakan bangkai yang telah membusuk. "Baiklah nona. Kali ini kau menang." Oh kakak yang malang.

Perjalanan menuju Bandara tidak sesunyi yang aku bayangkan. Berterimakasihlah pada kakakku dan suasana hatinya yang buruk. Sepanjang jalan ia terus menggerutu dan sesekali mengumpat rendah. Tapi aku tak peduli. Ia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki.

Hubunganku dengannya sedikit merenggang setelah ayah meninggal. Entah mengapa, seringkali aku merasa ia menatapku seakan akulah penyebab kematian ayah dan ibu. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap memenuhi kebutuhanku dan menyekolahkanku hingga tingkat atas. Mungkin ia merasa itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kupunya. Toh kami tak mengenal keluarga ibu. Jangankan mengenal, nama klannya saja aku tak tahu. Miris. Ya, tapi memang begini adanya.

Ketika sampai di Bandara kami segera bergegas. Aku berjalan terhuyung mengikuti langkah kaki kakak yang begitu cepat. Perjalanan ini cukup menguras tenaga dan waktu. Kami berjalan dalam diam hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kami saat kami hendak mengambil bagasi.

Dua orang petugas berperawakan besar berjalan kearah kami. "Maaf, Apakah anda Haruno-san?" Ujar salah seorang pria itu kepada kakak yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan kecil. Ya tuhan, kakak dan sikap dinginnya. Pria itu meminta kakak untuk ikut keruangannya karena menemukan sebuah senjata api jenis revolver di kopernya. Haaah Kakak memang mempunyai izin resmi memiliki senjata api, tapi ini kan Jepang, bukan Amerika.

"Aaa Sakura, bisa kau tunggu aku di sana?" dengan senyum yang di buat-buat ia menunjuk sebuah ruangan padaku. Aku tahu ia kesal, tapi prosedur tetaplah prosedur.

Sesuai perintah menyebalkannya, Aku menunggu kakak di sebuah ruangan besar yang memiliki papan kecil diatas pintunya, berbunyi "RUANG TUNGGU". Ruangan ini terlalu pengap, meski pendingin ruangan menyala dengan suhu maksimal. Ruangan ini di cat putih gading, dengan jendela yang menghadap kearah jalan. Sudah lama sekali aku tak menginjakan kaki di Jepang. Banyak sekali yang telah berubah. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, Orang-orang berpakaian kantor berjalan cepat memburu waktu mereka, anak-anak yang turun dari bus sekolah. Haah, aku rindu suasana ini.

Aku duduk menyender di sebuah kursi paling pojok. Beruntung di ruangan ini terdapat layar LCD yang menayangkan acara tv Jepang jadi aku tak terlalu bosan menunggu kakak.

_Berita terkini_

_Kepolisian Tokyo pagi ini kembali menemukan bercak darah misterius dan seberkas abu di sebuah gang kumuh di pinggiran kota. Menurut hasil identifikasi seberkas abu itu adalah hasil pembakaran tubuh manusia. Polisi sendiri belum menemukan identitas korban namun nampaknya korban ini di bunuh dini hari lalu. Ini dia liputannya._

Tv layar lebar itu memutar rekaman hasil wawancara seorang reporter

dengan seorang anggota polisi berseragam lengkap. Hmm bunuh membunuh. Begitukah cara mereka menghargai hidup?

_Pemirsa, kita kembali pada berita_

_selanjutnya. Kembali lagi, seorang wanita mengaku melihat mahluk berwajah rupawan yang memiliki sepasang sayap di punggung dan sepasang tanduk dikepalanya, menurut wanita yang tak mau disebutkan namanya ini mahluk itu memiliki ekor yang panjang. Di lihat dari bentuk kelaminnya lagi-lagi mahluk itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kami beserta seluruh jajaran polisi menghimbau agar warga kota Tokyo diharapkan untuk lebih berhati-hati dan tak keluar rumah pada jam ._

Apa? Tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mata. Ini konyol. Masih saja ada orang yang percaya hal tabu seperti itu di Jepang, yang benar saja? Di mulai dari hantu penunggu rumah, hantu penunggu jembatan layang, dan sekarang apa lagi katanya? Mahluk rupawan? Haha lucu sekali.

Kakak menghampiriku setengah jam kemudian. Wajahnya suram. Ya ampun kakak jaga wajahmu agar tetap terlihat muda. Jika wajahnya suram begini aku yakin lima sampai enam tahun lagi kakak akan keriput. Aku memutar bola mata akan pikiran itu.

"Kami akan segera sampai ke tempat parkir. Ya. Adikku. Tidak, kau tunggu saja disana." Ujarnya di telepon. Astaga suasana hatinya semakin buruk saja.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. "Kak, kau membuatku tegang." Hardikku yang di balas decihan olehnya. Kami menuju sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitam mengkilat yang parkir di bawah pohon maple. Astaga apa orang itu bodoh? Jelas-jelas itu melanggar tata tertib, ia memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempat yang tak seharusnya.

"Kak, bisakah kau tunggu sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet," wajahnya memberengut, tapi ia tak menjawab. "Sepuluh menit. Kumohon!" Ucapku mengatupkan telapak tangan di depan dada. Ia mengangguk. Aku serta-merta berlari, karena janji pada kakak adalah mutlak.

Aku beruntung tak ada antrian di toilet, aku sudah selesai dalam waktu lima menit dengan perasaan lega. Telepon genggamku berdering saat aku keluar dari pintu masuk bandara. Dimana aku menaruhnya?

Pikiranku terfokus pada telepon genggam yang sepertinya tertelan jauh di dalam tas, hingga tak sadar ada umpakan kecil yang seharusnya aku turuni. Tubuhku terhuyung ke depan, siap mencium trotoar dengan mesra.

Aku menutup mata, bersiap untuk jatuh. Namun sebuah gerakan cepat menarik pinggulku. Merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku lupa cara bernafas.

Mata emerald milikku terpaku pada tatapan tajam seorang pria yang masih menahan berat badanku. Jantungku melompat ke dalam mulut. _Oh my_, Kurasa aku akan tersedak jantungku sendiri. Ia begitu... tampan, intens, dan sempurna dengan segala kejanggalannya. Kulitnya putih pucat hampir trasparan, rambutnya hitam kebiruan berpotongan emo, mata hitamnya begitu tajam mengintimidasi namun menggoda. Semua pesona yang dapat kau temukan di sebuah iklan pakaian dalam pria, atau _cover_ majalah dewasa.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Suaranya pelan berbisik. Mata elangnya menatap dalam mataku, mencari-cari jawaban. Aku dapat merasakan tarikan napasnya yang dalam. Tapi sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang, alisnya mengernyit. Ia kembali menatap mataku. Tatapan matanya menggelap, seolah haus akan gairah. Mataku terkunci dalam tatapannya.

"Ehm"

Sebuah deheman seseorang yang tak asing bagiku segera membawaku kembali ke permukaan. Aku segera bangkit dari pelukan pemuda tampan itu dengan tergesa, seakan baru saja ketahuan mencuri kue dari dalam oven. Oh sial, itu kakak. Wajahnya begitu seram penuh dengan kejengkelan, dan amarah. Apa dia tidak bisa hanya berterimakasih pada pemuda tampan ini?

Kakak beralih menatap pemuda itu dengan sinis seakan tatapannya dapat mengatakan mundur-atau-kau-ku-bunuh. Astaga kak, jangan sampai .

Mereka saling memandang dengan pandangan tak suka. Ini bisa jadi perkelahian jika aku tak segera membuat keputusan. Aku langsung menggandeng tangan kakak dan berjalan menjauh dari pemuda tampan yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Aku melirik ke belakang, tersenyum kepada patung adonis hidup berwajah rupawan itu, dan berucap lirih "Arigatou" berharap ia dapat mendengarnya. Tatapan ku kembali mengarah ke depan. Tapi entah karena dorongan apa aku kembali melirik ke belakang, dan aku bersumpah aku melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Tuhan, dia tersenyum.

**TBC**

**A/n :**

**Ini apa? Haha timpukin saya pake uang minna-san XD iya, iya saya tau secara teknis ini cerita uda terbengkalai selama setahun. Kena WB? Engga begitu juga sih emang dasarnya saya ini "sedikit" pemalas *Ojigi* *cium* *peluk* btw terimakasih untuk yang masih mau baca. Akhir kata SELAMAT TAHUN BARU. _ *telatjuga***


	4. Kejadian mengerikan

**"Vloek and Liefde"**

**.**

**.**

By : Gynna yuhi

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**2\. Kejadian Mengerikan**

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah aku menemukan diriku sendiri terbangun di salah satu kamar Apartemen tanpa kehadiran kakak. Saat di dalam mobil, sebelum terlelap sayup-sayup aku mendengar ucapan kakak, ia berkata akan pergi mengurus pekerjaannya dalam beberapa hari. Aku tak tahu secara mendetail apa pekerjaannya, tapi sebagai adik yang baik aku memilih untuk tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita jika memang ia tak mau.

Saat terbangun aku menemukan sepucuk surat, dan sebuah kartu kredit beratasnamakan namaku "Haruno Sakura" di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Aku tau siapa yang menaruh ini, tentu saja. Tapi kakak sudah keterlaluan, ia bahkan tak membangunkanku saat kami sampai, dan berita bagusnya adalah aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang daerah ini, tidak sebelum aku melihat alamat yang tertera pada kartu kredit mengkilat baruku.

Aku mengerang, sebagian besar isi surat ini sudah seperti petuah- petuah kuno tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di lakukan saat ia tak ada, dan beberapa nasihat. Tidak boleh bertingkah konyol, tidak boleh mencarinya, jangan mudah percaya pada orang asing meski orang itu terlihat baik, dilarang keluyuran malam karena tidak aman blah blah blah dan daftar panjang lain tentang hal yang "tidak boleh" versi kakak. Ini sungguh konyol. Aku memutar mata, menatap geram pada dua kalimat mengerikan di paragraf akhir.

_"Aku menaruh sebuah revolver kedap suara di dalam laci nakasmu. Gunakanlah secara bijaksana."_

Astaga, kakak _overprotective _dan mainan kecilnya. Memangnya siapa yang akan melukaiku disini?

Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang pukul delapan malam, kurasa belum cukup malam untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa makanan dalam perjalanan pulang. Yah, meskipun kakak meninggalkan banyak persediaan makanan di kulkas yang kupikir cukup untuk memberi makan segerombolan kuda jantan selama seminggu, tapi aku rindu makanan khas Jepang. Jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku mencicipi satu atau dua jenis makanan diluar, dan membawa sisanya pulang, hm?

Kuraih _airboard_ kesayanganku, dan segera mengunci pintu. Saat baru mencapai pintu semangatku tiba-tiba saja luntur. Aku tak mungkin salah. Arlojiku tidak mati, tapi rasanya jalanan terlalu lenggang untuk ukuran sebuah kota besar, bahkan tak ada satu kendaraanpun yang lewat, benar-benar tanpa aktifitas seperti kota mati.

Ini aneh.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke dalam, tapi firasatku mengatakan untuk jalan terus. Aku mengangkat bahu tak mau ambil pusing, dan segera meluncur ke jalanan.

_Airboard_ku bergerak tanpa arah tujuan. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan ini , belum lagi di seluruh media masa Tokyo semua mengggembor-gemborkan makhluk itu, makhluk itu, makhluk itu. Seakan makhluk yang entah benar keberadaannya atau hanya sekedar mitos bualan masyarakat itu benar-benar ada.

Bahkan tadi pagi, saat aku menyiram tanaman di halaman depan tiba-tiba ada seorang ibu berjalan tergesa dan berteriak seperti orang gila di depan wajahku.

"MAKHLUK ITU!" jika aku tidak syok atas tindakan spontannya, aku akan dengan senang hati meneriakinya balik. Tapi sayangnya saat kesadaranku mulai pulih ibu itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

oOOOOoVlooekNliefdeoOOOOo

Aku menyadari aku berada di suatu blok, saat aku mendengar suara-suara aneh di balik persimpangan jalan. Rasa keingintahuanku yang besar membuatku mendekat. Aku melangkah turun, mencondongkan diri melihat kebalik sebuah gang kecil berpencahayaan redup. _Shannaro_ demi seluruh penguasa saus tartar di seluruh dunia, Aku merasa seluruh darahku naik ke kepala, dan jantungku melompat ke dalam mulut.

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku baru keluar Apartemen beberapa menit, dan sekarang mataku sudah ternodai dengan adegan tidak senonoh pasangan muda penuh gelora yang jelas tak tahu tempat. Aku tak dapat melihat rupa keduanya dengan jelas, tapi yang jelas mereka sudah dalam tahapan yang kedua. Bercumbu. Mereka saling berpelukan, mencium, dan meraba seakan Hotel berjarak ribuan kilometer dari tempat mereka merajut kasih. Aku pikir jika mereka sedikit lebih pintar tentu mereka menyadari dimana mereka, berada atau setidaknya bersabarlah sedikit sampai tiba di Hotel, karena kurasa mataku belum rabun untuk menyadari bahwa bangunan di samping mereka beraksi adalah Hotel.

Aku terpaku menatap lurus kearah keduanya tanpa berkedip. Tangan si pemuda itu mulai menjelajah ke atas dada si wanita yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun, berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain, mencium setiap jengkal kulit si wanita dimana sebelumnya jari-jemarinya berlabuh. Si wanita sendiri terlihat begitu pasrah, ia hanya mendesah, dan sesekali erangan keluar dari bibirnya. Tangan kiri si pemuda menjelajah ke balik rok mini si wanita, dan dengan sekali tarikan sebuah kain jatuh terkoyak seiring suara jeritan kecil si wanita lepas tak tertahan, yang kembali di redam oleh bibir si pemuda.

Pemuda itu mendorong si wanita semakin merapat ke dinding bangunan yang dingin. Ia menarik rok si wanita keatas, dan memasukan -entah itu apa aku tak peduli- ke dalam sana. Wanita itu menjerit saat si pemuda menghadiahinya tamparan demi tamparan di pantat saat pemuda itu mulai bergerak. Aku mual, seharusnya aku sudah pergi daritadi,dan mungkin sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah kedai, mengisi perutku dengan dango hangat sepuas hati,bukannya mengintip orang asing yang sedang bercinta. Hei tunggu dulu! Apa ini termasuk dalam kategori mengintip? Bukannya ini tontonan gratis?

Aku mundur, segera menaiki _airboard_ku lagi untuk segera pergi. Tapi sebuah jeritan melengking si wanita membuatku kaget. Jerit kesakitan yang kudukku berdiri tanpa di minta sebelum aku mampu menjauh. Aku khawatir namun aku tak mau mengintip keintiman mereka lagi. Wanita itu berteriak dengan suara tersedak meminta tolong. Jeritan itu kembali terdengar semakin menyedihkan membuatku frustasi antara cemas dan ketakutan. Dan ntah dewa langit mana yang memberiku keberanian bak pahlawan, membawaku kembali mencondongkan diri kembali kearah mereka.

_Shannoro!_

Mataku melotot seketika. Darah mendesir hilang ntah itu. Pemuda itu monster. Kanibal. Gila. Psikopat. Aku harus lari, kabur secepat yang aku bisa. Astaga, kakiku benar-benar sulit digerakan_. _Oh bagus sekali, kaki sialan.

Suara jerit kesakitan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatku kembali memandang lurus kearah keduanya. Pemuda itu mengoyak leher si wanita dengan beringas, membuat si wanita sulit berbicara dan terus tersedak. Tubuh si wanita mengejang, meregang nyawa. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menarik tangan si wanita tinggi-tinggi lalu menghentakannya ke lutut, mematahkannya dengan sekali sentak. Darah menyembur membasahi bajunya sendiri saat persendian tangan si wanita patah dan merobek daging yang menyelubunginya. Aku menatap nanar, ngeri dengan apapun yang pemuda gila itu lakukan. Sungguh pemandangan langka yang tak akan pernah dapat kau saksikan setiap hari. Ini luar biasa gila, suara kunyahan menggema mengisi keheningan yang semakin mencekam.

Instingku bekerja terlalu keras malam ini dengan kaki goyah aku beranjak menaiki _airboard_ untuk melarikan diri. Tapi kesialan seolah begitu mencintaiku hari ini. Angin berhembus kencang membuatmataku kelilipan. Suara geramanteredam menakutkan terdenngar dari kejauhan. Saat aku membuka mata, kurasa ini adalah akhir hidupku. Pemuda itu hanya berjarak dua meter di depanku, menyeringai menatapku lapar seolah-olah angin tadi memanggilnya, memberitahukan keberadaanku.

Aku segara berbalik mencondongkan tubuh ke depan bersiap untuk kabur secepat kilat. Namun sebuah tangan sedingin es memeluk pinggangku, membuatku bergeming. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati mata semerah darah memandangku tajam seolah memenjarakanku. _Shannaro! _Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, aku yakin nyawaku sudah membumbung ke langit sekarang juga.

Ia menarik napas dalam di perpotongan leherku, masih mendekapku. Hembusan napasnya tercium sangat mengerikan dari jarak sedekat ini. Berbau anyir yang sangat menyengat memuakkan. Seketika aku ingat akan surat yang kakak berikan, dan aku merasa sangat menyesal. Tapi tentu saja, semenyesal apapun aku sekarang kakak tak berada di sini menyelamatkanku dan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Pemuda itu semakin menyurukan kepalanya di lekungan leherku membuatku geli. Jari tangannya yang panjang membelai punggungku menggoda. Membuaiku seperti halnya wanita malang tadi. Wanita itu! Seakan alarm menyala di dalam otakku, aku berjuang menggerakan tubuhku untuk memandang ke balik punggungnya mencari-cari keberadaan si hasilnya nihil. Kemana dia?

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Alarm di kepalaku semakin berteriak nyaring, insting melarikan diri membuat adrenalinku berpacu. Dengan sekali sodokan aku menyikut keras tulang rusuknya, menendang tulang keringnya tanpa memperdulikan kaki dan tanganku yang sakit dibuatnya. Aku segera berlari, menaiki _airboard_ dan membungkuk ke depan begitu dalam, memacunya sekencang mungkin. Meliuk-liuk di belokan tanpa tahu kemana arah tujuanku. Jalanan begitu sepi, tak ada gunanya untuk berteriak minta tolong. Hal itu hanya akan memudahkan si pemuda gila menemukanku. Aku menoleh sesekali memastikan ia telah tertinggal cukup jauh. Psikopat gila sialan!

Setelah melewati beberapa blok aku melihat sebuah taman kota. Aku tak tahu dimana persisnya ini, tapi aku sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Aku memacu _airboard_ku berkeliling, memastikan tempat itu cukup aman untuk sementara waktu. Setelah dua putaran, dan memastikan tak ada hal yang mencurigakan aku segera mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Dapat kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Suasana begitu hening, napasku hampir tak terdengar saking takutnya. Seluruh jiwaku berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari sisa-sisa keberanianku yang masih tertinggal. Aku mengangkat _airboard_ku dan langsung memeluknya, membenamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Ayah, aku takut. Aku menyesal telah melanggar perintah kakak, harusnya aku mendengarkan apa katanya.

Tubuhku mengejang, saat suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tubuhku semakin gemetar. Aku memejamkan mata, dan berdoa memohon agar bukan psikopat itu yang datang dapat merasakannya saat mahluk yang entah apa jenisnya itu duduk di sampingkku. Deru napasnya yang teratur membuatku sedikit merasa tenang.

"Hei, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya penuh perhatian. Aku merasa familiar dengan suara baritonenya yang datar dan ringan. Tapi siapa?

Aku mendongak, dan langsung bersyukur karena bukan psikopat itu yang datang. Pemuda itu tersenyum bengkok, senyum yang sama dengan senyuman pemuda yang menolongku di Bandara minggu lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja" suaraku terdengar seperti sedakan parau tertahan. Membuatku tersadar bahwa sedari tadi aku menangis terisak seperti bayi. Astaga, jika aku berada dalam situasi normal mungkin aku akan memekik girang karena dapatt bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dia duduk menghadap kearahku, menyilangkan kaki dengan sikap menonton seolah-olah aku yang sedang menangis adalah hal unik, seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang terdampar dibumi. Mata hitamnya melebar saat melihatku cemberut. Aku menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangan dengan kasar menyelamatkan harga diriku yang tersisa, lalu memelototinya. Ia menggeleng lalu terkekeh geli.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong," ia tersenyum lagi "Jadi, angin apa yang membawamu kesini? Tidakkah kau takut dengan desas-desus itu?" ia tak memandang kearahku lagi, tangannya memungut ranting pohon yang jatuh dan memainkannya, memutar-mutarnya dengan lihai. Bagaimana dia melakukannya?

Ia menoleh, dan kembali terkekeh. "Menikmati pertunjukan,hm?"

Pipiku terasa panas, dan aku kembali membenamkan kepala di lututku."Aku baru seminggu tinggal disini, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadii." Aku mengerutkan kening, suaraku masih parau dan tenggorokanku terasa terbakar saat aku memaksakan suaraku keluar.

"Dan?" suaranya terdengar begitu ringan menenangkan. Tangannya masih memainkan ranting, menusuk-nusukannya ke tanah.

"Jangan tertawa!" Aku memperingatkannya, membuat sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Aku tersesat." Gumamku rendah.

Ia terkekeh, "Jangan merasa malu begitu, aku maklum kok," tangannya terangkat ke udara hendak menggapaiku, tapi suara perutku yang berbunyi menginterupsi gerakannya."Wow. Kurasa cacing di dalam perutmu sudah mulai berunjuk rasa, nona." Kemudian ia berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan _apa maksudmu_, membuatnya memutar mata. "Kau perlu makan, aku akan menemanimu," mataku membulat, kurasa pipiku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. _Shannaro! _Demi saus tartar di seluruh dunia. "Agar kau tak tersesat lagi" dan kali ini ia benar-benar tertawa.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pantat, membersihkannya sebisaku, "Tidak usah, aku tak mau merepotkanmu, tuan," aku tersenyum kecil kearahnya, "lagi pula aku tidak..." ia mendengus saat perutku kembali berbunyi.

"Lapar?" labjutnya mengejek. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya dingin menyejukkan. "Tenang saja aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam, Lagi pula tak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu perg i sendirian malam-malam begini. Keadaan sedang tak aman, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau kenapa-napa," Ia menatapkku dengan hangat, membuat hatiku semakin melambung ke awang-awang "Apalagi jika sampai melihat fotomu di layar televisi besok pagi pada berita orang hilang. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada pemuda berambut merah itu nantinya?" tiba-tiba saja mimpiku jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

"Dasar kau ini." Aku memandang kecut kearahnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku saat kami mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Sasuke." Ucapnya singkat.

Aku menangkat sebelah alisku penuh tanya. Kemana arahnya pembicaraan ini?

"Namaku Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi seolah memahami kebingunganku.

"Aku Sakura."

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Dasar Sakura, baru aja nyesel uda ngelanggar perintah kakaknya lagi aja (-_-')/

Kaya aku sih janjinya update kilat tapi nelantarin cerita ini setahun lebih. hihi

**zarachan **: ini uda dilanjut. engga kelamaan, kan? *nyengirkuda*

**Nurulita As lita-san **: yang jelas Sascake disini jadi pemeran utama bareng sakura.

**wowwohgeegee **: Samaaaa. saya juga baca ulang beberapa kali. tidur sepuasnya nyari petuah dan hidayah dari tuhan. *nyengir*

**aiuchiharunochan **: ini masih keren, misterius, dan menggoda engga? hihi

**dianarndraha : **yeaaaaah ada yang nungguin. horeee *lompatlompat* Ini kilat engga? kilat kan ya daripada setahun update sekali? *nyengir*

**Thanks to Review, Foll, Fav**

**Weird-san, dark blue and pink cherry, deepsee, zarachan, Nurulita as litas-san, , , dianarndraha, Erin917, ika, Ikalutfi97, Uchiha Ryuuzaki, Mio-chan, qunnyv19 **(makasih uda mau ngasih saran dan baca cerita saya senpai, saya ngefans hihi), **maeda, , Guest, ChintyaMalfoy, Rachel-chan Uchiharuno Hime, kyuaiioe, kenichi hachi, FiaaATiasrizqi, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, hanazono yuri, 39, mantima mochi, suket alang alang**


	5. Hukuman

**"Vloek and Liefde"**

**.**

**.**

By : Gynna yuhi

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**3\. Hukuman**

Aku bersembunyi dalam keremangan. Mata merahnya menyala haus akan dahaga. Dibawah kakinya tergeletak seorang gadis yang sudah tak berdaya berlumuran darah. Ia menyeringai pongah, membalikkan tubuh si wanita menjadi terlentang dengan ujung sepatunya, jemarinya yang berkuku panjang dan tajam menghujam perut si wanita dengan keji, menciptakan luka robek yang cukup besar menganga penuh darah.

Jerit si wanita semakin menjadi-jadi. Napasku memburu dengan jantung yang menggelepar. Tanganku mencengkeram kepala, menarik-narik rambutku dengan frustasi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa hanya berdiam diri disini melihat aura kematian keji yang menyelimuti si wanita erat.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah mengaduk-aduk isi perut si wanita dengan tatapan serius. Mengangkat tangannya, ia menjilat usus si wanita yang sudah terpecah berai itu dengan santai,. Bibirnya yang tipis terbuka saat tangan itu mendekat, membawa usus itu kedalam mulut, memakannya seperti mie instan dalam kemasan.

Terdengar suara lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga dari arahku. Astaga! aku terperangah saat menyadari lengkingan itu berasal dari tenggorokanku sendiri. Aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. _Shannaro _demi saus tartar di seluruh dunia! Apa yang aku pikirkan!

Pandangan pemuda itu kini beralih kearahku. Ia menelengkan kepala, menatapku erat dengan pandangan geli. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat saat pandangan kami bertemu. Merah darah yang kelam ke dalam hijau cerah yang membulat takut.

Ia berjalan perlahan kearahku, meninggalkan tubuh si wanita yang tergolek tak berdaya itu dengan acuh.

'Tidak. Tolong berhenti!' batinku berteriak marah.

Aku menutup mata pasrah. Batinku berteriak-teriak menyuruhku kabur. Dewi batinku pingsan berkali-kali merutuki kebodohanku.

'Ini mimpi'

'Ya, ini mimpi' ucapku berulang-ulang dalam hati.

Dengan sisa keberanian yang ada, aku membuka mata perlahan. Tubuhku menegang, menatap ke dalam bola mata semerah darah yang menatap balik ke dalam mataku intens. Mengunciku seketika saat ia berada tepat dihadapanku.

Tangannya menarik halus tanganku ke dalam genggamannya yang kuat. Ia menyeretku ke dalam gelapnya sebuah gang kumuh yang berlawanan arah dari tempat si wanita malang itu berada yang sedang meregang nyawa. Ia mendorongku ke dinding, mengkungkungku posesif dengan kedua tangannya yang pucat di kedua sisi kepalaku, membuatku tak bisa melarikan diri.

Mata merahnya menatapku lapar. Aku terkesiap saat benda kenyal berbau anyir karat dingin memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutku._Shannaro_ aku berciuman dengan seorang monster pembunuh wanita muda!

Matanya berkilat penuh hasrat. Ia menggeram saat mulutku terbuka mencari udara untuk mengisi paru-paruku yang kosong. Hal ini jelas tak ia sia-siakan. Ia kembali mendorong lidahnya masuk, mengeksplor lebih jauh ke dalam mulutku, mengabsen seluruh gigiku dengan lidahnya yang terasa amis. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Ini tak boleh diteruskan. Ini tidak benar. Aku harus kabur darinya. Dia monster kanibal penyuka wanita muda pemakan daging manusia sialan.

Sekali lagi, bola mata merah dengan tiga tomoe itu berkilat lapar menatap penuh kelembutan ke dalam mataku. Tangannya yang dingin menyingkap helai rambutku yang terurai berantakan, menyelipkan sejumput rambut di telingaku. Dapat kurasakan deru napasnya yang berbau anyir berhembus sejuk di telingaku. Bibirnya yang sudah beralih ke pipi tanpa permisi mulai menciumi serta merta dengan tangannya yang mulai membelai punggungku dengan halus. Mataku menatap nyalang kearahnya, bahuku menegang sekeras papan mendapat perlakuan halusnya.

Seharusnya aku merasa terancam penuh kehinaan atas perlakuannya itu, mendorong tubuh orang tak waras ini menjauh. Namun nyatanya hal itu hanya ada dalam benakku saja. Pada kenyataannya aku hanya diam bergeming saat tangan itu melingkari pinggangku, menarikku semakin dekat kedadanya yang bidang.

Ia menghujani seluruh wajah dan rahangku dengan kecupannya, yang kemudian semakin menjalar ke arah leher, membuat napasku semakin berat terengah. Aku merasa tidak waras karena menikmati perlakuan abnormal pemuda setan sialan ini, hingga suara dengusan geli di rambutku membuatku tersadar kalau aku memang terhanyut dalam buaian padahal semestinya aku harus berontak secepat kilat dan menjauh pergi, melarikan diri sebelum aku mati konyol di tangan keji miliknya.

Segala pikiranku yang bercabang-cabang terpangkas seketika saat suara lengkingan tajam memilukkan seorang wanita menyeruak memecah keheningan yang mulai panas menggelora. Membuang napas pelan, ia mendekapku erat ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi. Menyatukan keningnya di atas keningku. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur membawa sejumput rambut yang menutupi wajahku sekali lagi dan menyelipkannya di telinga. Matanya menatap dalam mataku, bibirnya yang tipis mengecup bibirku singkat, menundukkan wajahnya ke telingaku sekali, dan berbisik lembut.

"Kau milikku "

**::::::**

"Aaaaaarggghh"

Napasku tersenggal. Bajuku basah bersimbah peluh. Sial, mimpi itu lagi. Aku menatap liar keseliling,, menatap kamarku yang gelap dengan jendela terbuka. Mendengus napas kasar, Apa aku bilang itu hanyalah mimpi, batinku geli.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu aku selalu mendapati diriku terbangun tengah malam berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dihantui oleh mimpi -yang sialannya- sama setiap harinya dengan mulut yang berbau anyir.

Selagi aku menenangkan gemuruh jantung yang berdetak maraton. Aku yang tak mau ambil pusing langsung mengulurkan tangan mengambil air diatas nakas, berkumur dan meneguk air dalam gelas sampai tandas menghilangkan rasa anyir yang bersarang di indra pengecapku. Bahuku melemas. Mungkin saja saat aku bermimpi diriku menggigit lidah dengan keras sampai berdarah. Siapa yang tau? Lagipula mimpi itu memang benar-benar menyeramkan, atau mungkin aku memang kurang piknik hingga Aku bermimpi yang tidak pantas begini.

**Cklek!**

"Sakura, ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Konan. Seorang wanita dengan hiasan bunga origami tersemat indah di atas rambut biru pendeknya menatapku cemas. Ya, tak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu kamarku karena aku sendiri tak pernah mengunci pintu setelah kakak menerapkan hukumannya yang konyol.

Konan-_neesan_ berjalan menuju jendela kamarku yang terbuka, meniupkan semilir angin malam yang dingin menerbangkan kain gorden berbahan _siffon _berwarna kuning milikku melambai-lambai.

"Biasakan menutup jendela sebelum tidur. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." ucapnya seraya menutup jendela kamar.

Keningku berkerut. Ada yang janggal disini. Aku jelas selalu menutup jendela setelah selesai mandi sore dan tak pernah membukanya sebelum matahari bersinar. Kejadian ganjil ini selalu berulang setiap harinya selamatiga hari kebelakang. Konan-_neesan _duduk di sebelahku, tersenyum lemah.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bagi denganku?" aku menggeleng. Bagiku Konan-_neesan _tak lebih dari seorang 'Teman kakak' atau yang lebih tepatnya seorang suruhan kakak yang bertugass mengawasiku setiap saat untuk tidak keluar rumah sampai masa hukumanku yang ntah berlaku sampai kapan itu selesai.

'Cih, tak perlu bersikap baik padaku. _Shannaroo_' batinku jengkel.

"Ya, sudah. Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi karena besok Sasori akan pulang. Aku berharap ia tak lagi mengurungmu begini. Demi tuhan, dia kelewatan sekali mengurung remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun hanya karena membeli dango keluar rumah." ia bersungut-sungut. Menarik selimutku keatas. Ia mematikan lampu tidur, dan berjalan keluar.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Sakura-_chan_"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Benar apa yang Konan-_neesan _bilang, kakak memang keterlaluan. Hanya karena aku keluar malam ia mengurungku dan menyuruh teman perempuannya untuk tinggal disini selama ia bekerja. Baby sitter? _Shannaro_ aku bukan bayi!

Pikirku kembali saat dimana hukuman ini berasal.

**:::::**

Sasuke benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia mengantarku pulang setelah menemaniku makan. Kesan yang aku dapat tentang Sasuke adalah ia pria yang tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya duduk diam memperhatikan aku makan, dan tak memesan apapun untuk dirinya sendiri dengan alasan sudah kenyang yang aku balas dengan kerutan di kening. Setelahnya kami berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan menuju Apartemen milikku. Ia terkekeh geli saat aku menunjukkan kartu kredit hanya untuk menunjukkan alamat tempatku tinggal.

"Ck, Sakura sebegitu tidak ingatkah kamu dengan tempat tinggalmu sendiri. Sayang sekali seharusnya aku tadi membawamu kabur." ucapnya dengan cengiran mengejek di wajahnya, membuatku mendecih acuh dan berjalan sedikit mendahuluinya menghentak-hentakkan kaki, membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

Sesampainya di depan Aparteman, aku menawarinya untuk mampir, namun di tolaknya dengan sopan dan berjanji untuk mampir lain kali karena sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu.

Aku berjalan ke teras, lalu memasukan kunci ke lubang. Tubuhku bergeming. Pintunya tak terkunci. Jangan-jangan ini ulah pencuri! Atau yang lebih parah lagi ada seseorang yang ingin mencoba menginvasi Apartemenku? Aku segera masuk tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang, mengabaikan Sasuke yang ntah sudah pergi atau masih menungguku masuk dengan selamat. Jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Aku tak menutup pintu, berjaga-jaga mungkin saja aku akan berlari menghambur keluar beberapa menit lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menabrak sesuatu cukup keras, membuatku terhuyung beberapa langkah dengan kepala yang berdenyut. Aku menggosok jidat dan reflek mendongak. Bibirku seketika berbentuk huruf 'o' membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Membuka dan menutupnya kembali. _Holly crap_ itu kakak.

Ia berdiri menjulang di hadapanku, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada memandangku dengan tajam. Oh tuhan, jangan sampai ia melihat Sasuke. Aku gugup, tahu aku dalam masalah besar. Tanganku mencengkeram bawah baju hingga buku jariku memutih. Dan seolah mengetahui kemana jalan pikiranku, matanya berpindah memandang lurus ke belakang punggungku. Kuharap Sasuke sudah pulang. Ya, pasti sudah pulang. Rahang kakak mengeras, giginya gemeletruk seolah menahan sesuatu. Oh, ini tidak baik. Aku menutup mata dengan kedua tanganku seperti seorang balita berusia dua tahun dan berkata dalam hati jika aku tak dapat melihat kakak, maka kakak juga tak dapat melihat diriku.

"Sakura!" ucap kakak dingin.

Aku dengan takut memandangnya, dan kemudian mengikuti arah pandangnya berbelok menengok ke belakang.

_Shannaro!_

Sasuke berdiri diam tak jauh dari pagar pembatas jalan, memandangi kami dengan cengiran bengkok andalannya. Ia melambai kearah kami, lalu berbalik berjalan lurus ke timur hingga aku tak mampu melihat bayangannya lagi.

"Ehm" suara deheman itu seketika membuat tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku bahkan tak berani menatap ke dalam matanya. Aku memandang ke bawah, memandangi sepatuku seakan ada berlian yang tiba-tiba saja tersangkut disana dan berteriak memintaku untuk menemukannya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, _young lady_? Karena kupikir kau dalam masalah besar sekarang." Ia menyeringai, melipat tangan di depan dada berdiri menjulang seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

**::::::**

Aku bergidik ngeri mengingat setelahnya kakak tak berhenti mengomel selama berjam-jam dan dikeluarkanlah keputusan konyol tentang hukuman tidak boleh keluar rumah itu dari mulutnya.

Suara mobil masuk pelataran Apartemen membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Aku beranjak ke sisi jendela, dan menatap keluar. Itu mobil kakak. Aku segera beranjak keluar menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Aku membuat susu cokelat kesukaan kakak penuh harap. Konan-_neesan _keluar dari kamar tamu yang terletak tepat di sebelah dapur.

"Sakura, kenapa belum tidur?" Aku nyengir dan menunjukkan segelas susu cokelat hangat untuk kakak kearahnya. Ia tersenyum dan meraih pundakku, menuntunku berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut kedatangan kakak bersama.

Kakak menatap kearah kami dengan pandangan terkejut. Bibirnya terpilin geli. "Apa ini semacam pesta penyambutan?" matanya menatap kearah Konan-_neesan _kemudian kearahku, dan kembali kearah Konan-_neesan _dengan pandangan melembut. Oh ya tuhan demi saus tartar sepertinya beberapa waktu ke depan aku akan mempunya kakak ipar dan ponakan-ponakan yang lucu. 'Ya, ampun' batinku menggeleng.

Aku beringsut maju dan menyodorkan gelas berisi cokelat hangat itu pada kakak. Ia menatapku dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"_Shannaro _aku tak menaruh racun ke dalam minuman ini, jika itu yang kau maksud dengan alis terangkat, kak." ia menerimanya dengan kening berkerut, lalu mengendusnya pelan. Mengangkat bahu, ia langsung menenggak susu cokelat itu sampai tandas.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya seraya mengacak rambutku pelan "Kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?" lanjutnya.

Aku memutar mata, "Aku merindukanmu, kak." melemparkan senyum andalanku yang meyakinkan. Bahhh manis sekali. Aku merindukan kebebasanku, kak , batinku berteriak seraya mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aaa... Saku ada yang kakak mau bicarakan denganmu. Sebaiknya kita duduk atau kalian lebih suka berdiri di depan pintu sedangkan aku di luar begini." seketika Konan-_neesan _dan aku minggir memberi jalan kakak masuk.

Kakak menghempaskan diri ke sofa, kelelahan terpancar dari matanya."Saku, apa kau berniat meneruskan sekolahmu disini?" Keningku berkerut keheranan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kakak tiba-tiba bertanya?" tanyaku.

Kakak mengulurkan tangannya meraih tas, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Keberangkatanmu yang tiba-tiba atau bisa kubilang kabur dari Amerika tanpa mengurus kepindahan sekolah terlebih dahulu membuat aku bertanya-tanya. Apa kau memang berniat menjadi pengangguran selamanya tanpa pendidikan yang jelas." tangannya bergerak di dagunya yang mulus tanpa jenggot. "Atau kau berpikir pergi ke Jepang adalah jalan-jalan semata yang hanya memakan waktu sehari dua hari..."

"Oh ayolah kak tak perlu bertele-tele. Saku ngantuk." Aku menyela memasang muka ngantuk. Melirik ke jam dinding. Astaga, apa kakak berniat ceramah pada jam satu dini hari?

"Baiklah. Singkatnya mulai besok kau akan mulai bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang berjarak tak jauh dari sini. Ini surat kepindahanmu, seragam, serta peralatan sekolah yang kau butuhkan untuk kedepannya. Dan untuk hukumanmu, kakak akan membebaskanmu dengan satu syarat." mataku menyipit saat ia mengucapkan **syarat **dengan penekanan yang berlebih.

"Syarat?"

Wajah kakak mendadak kecut, ia mendesah "Kakak tak mau kau bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu lagi."

"Dan apa salah Sasuke?" ucapku ketus. Kakak bisa sangat tak masuk akal bila ini tentang lelaki. Apa dia tidak sadar ia juga lelaki? Di mulai teman lelakiku di Amerika sana, James, Ricky, Rabastan oh semuanya sudah kakak pasang label 'TAK BOLEH KE RUMAH" rasanya aku ingin berteriak marah saat ia bilang tak boleh pacaran sebelum lulus sekolah. _Shannaro_ rasanya aku hidup di abad pertengahan dan sekarang aku sedang menghadapi sesosok ayah dengan kumis hitam lebat berambut hitam kelimis yang memperlihatkan jidatnya yang berkilauan, menodongkan surat perjanjian perjodohan dengan anak temannya dengan tatapan galak. Tenggorokanku kering seketika.

"Aku tak suka dengannya. Dia bukan pemuda yang baik."

"Fantastis." erangku.

Dia meringis, namun tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kearahku, "Dan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

"Kami hanya berteman. Ia menolongku di Bandara saat aku akan terantuk aspal, dan kedua dia yang mengantarkanku pulang saat aku tersesat membeli dango." dan ini semua tentang dango dan alasan konyol lainnya untuk menutupi kejadian gila yang membawaku bertemu dengannya di taman.

"Dan kamu yakin tak akan menaruh hati kepada pemuda asing itu?"

"Dia bukan pemuda asing. Akan kubawa dia kehadapanmu jika itu membuatmu puas," aku segera menangkup seluruh perlengkapan sekolah baruku dan beranjak pergi menaiki tangga. "Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk selidiki kaki dan tangannya untuk memastikan ia berselaput atau tidak." aku tak peduli lagi atas kebebasanku kedepannya.

**:::::::**

Aku menatap ngeri pada jendela kamar yang kembali terbuka, menghembuskan angin malam yang menerbangkan sebuah daun maple kering ke dalam kamar. Dengan kesal aku menjejalkan daun itu keluar, dan menutup jendelanya kencang tak perduli kakak akan mendengarnya dari lantai satu sanau. Jendela ini pasti rusak. Besok aku akan meminta kakak untuk mengganti selotnya, siapa tahu selot tua berkarat ini memang bermasalah.

Kupandangi sekumpulan buku dan alat tulis lainnya beberapa buku, dan membawa baju seragam itu ke ruang _Laundry _yang untungnya berada di samping kamarku. Setelah menyetrika seragam sekolah hingga licin aku beranjak kembali ke kamar dan istirahat. Besok sekolah. Itu berarti kakak sudah pulang ke Amerika hanya untuk mengurus kepindahanku yang mendadak ini. Astaga, kasihan juga dia.

Pada pukul setengah tujuh aku sudah bersiap berangkat sekolah, memang jam pelajaran di mulai jam delapan pagi tapi aku tak bisa tinggal di rumah lagi, tidak jika kakak ada di rumah dengan ceramahannya tentang pemuda asing. Apa dia berniat membuatku menjadi perawan tua? _Shannaro!_

Aku memandang pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Kantung mata menghitam kurang tidur, baju seragam putih dengan rok pendek berwarna biru tua serta dasi sailor moon berwarna senada dengan rokku namun memiliki dua strip berwarna putih yang melengkung di sisi bawahnya sebagai pelengkap. Sempurna.

Aku berjalan ke dapur, mengambil setangkup roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai _blueberry _kesukaanku, dan menerobos pintu utama berangkat secepat mungkin.

Aku segera menaiki _airboard _tanpa membuat keributan yang tak perlu. Menggenggam peta di tangan kiri, aku segera merunduk menciptakan laju perlahan pada _airboard_ku. Jalanan terlihat belum ramai, hanya di dominasi oleh pejalan kaki, ibu-ibu dengan kantung belanjaan dan kendaraan yang hilir mudik seperti kota normal pada umumnya, hal ini jelas sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dunia malamnya yang bagai kota mati, hening gealp mencekam.

Menemukan letak sekolah ternyata tidaklah sulit, meskipun aku belum pernah ke sana dengan hanya berbekal peta akhirnya aku tiba di depan sekolah swasta yang kakak maksudkan. Bangunan sekolah swasta ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan bangunan sekolah pada umumnya. Gedung bertingkat-tingkat dengan nama sekolah berwarna perak mengkilat dari baja dengan logo sekolah berwarna mentereng di atas gedungnya.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk menjadi siswi teladan, batinku.

Aku segera melaju mengelilingi halaman sekolah melihat-lihat. Sebenarnya aku hanya harus mencari ruangan Tata usaha, tersenyum ramah, kemudian menyerahkan surat kepindahan pada salah satu guru di sana, lalu memasuki kelas dan _finnaly _belajar seperti murid yang lainnnya, tapi kurasa itu nanti saja. Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kudatangi. Beberapa menit kemudian aku tiba di sebuah taman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi puluhan bunga mawar yang dirangkai membentuk logo sekolah yang memang di dominasi dengan warna merah dan putih. Oh, tak perlu komando lagi aku segera menyurukkan hidungku di atas kelopak mawar yang dapat kujangkau. Operasi bunga dimulai.

Tepat pukul tujuh tiga puluh aku memutuskan untuk mencari ruangan Tata usaha untuk meminta jadwal pelajaranku untuk sisa semester ini. Dengan enggan aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki pelataran gedung dengan tas di bahu kanan, dan _airboard _yang kudekap ditangan kiri aku memandang sekeliling bangunan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai ruangan berderet di sepanjang koridor.

Tatapanku langsung tertumpu pada sebuah ruangan pertama yang kulihat. Ruangan yang memiliki papan tanda kecil yang berbunyi "TATA USAHA" di atas pintunya. Banyak murid yang berhilir mudik disekitarku menatap penasaran kearahku, mungkin karena wajahku yang asing di mata mereka, atau karena ada serbuk bunga mawar di wajahku yang tertinggal. Aku mengangkat bahu. Oh, itu bukan masalah besar untukku. Sebelum membuka pintu aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Ruangan Tata usaha terlihat sangat rapi dengan cat putihnya yang dominan seperti warna ruangan lainnya. Ruangan itu dibagi dua olrh konter yang masing-masing konter memiliki tiga meja di balik konternya. Terdapat bunga mawar merah di dalam vas bunga berisi air jernih di setiap mejanya. Seorang guru berambut hitam pendek jabrik yang mengenakan setelan khas guru berwarna merah maroon tersenyum kearahku.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya wanita berpapan nama 'Mitarashi Anko' sopan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, murid pindahan." Aku segera menyodorkan surat kepindahanku kepadanya saat kilatan keterkejutannya tertangkap mataku.

"Haruno Sakura pindahan dari Amerika itu?" katanya yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan singkat. Ia membaca sekilas surat kepindahanku mengangguk-angguk, lalu sberbalik ke mejanya mengaduk-aduk dokumen yang ada di atas meja hingga menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Ini jadwal pelajaranmu di semester satu kelas tiga, dan peta sekolah siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya." aku segera menerimanya dan membungkuk sedikit, mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Astaga, aku akan selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan ruangan yang berisi guru bersetelan rapih. Itu jelas mengingatkanku akan surat peringatan dari kepala sekolah di sekolah lamaku yang menunjukkan panggilan untuk orang tua atau wali murid untuk datang menemuinya karena aku yang membolos lebih dari tiga kali dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Tubuhku bergidik mengingat amukan kakak setelahnya dan menyadari berondongan nasehat yang kuterima setelah kakak menghadap kepala sekolah yang kuterima.

Ketika aku keluar, koridor sekolah terlihat lebih ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang hendak menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas 3-B di lantai dua seraya mempelajari peta, berusaha mengingat-ingat agar aku tak perlu membawa peta kemanapun aku berjalan atau tersesat seperti setelah kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

Aku membaur dengan siswa lainnya, tersenyum seperlunya dan menaiki tangga di ujung koridor sebelah barat. Kurasa ini akan berjalan mudah. Ponsel genggamku berdering, pasti aku lupa mematikan deringnya tadi pagi. Aku menarik tali tas gendong berwarna biru muda dari bahu, membuka resletingnya. Tanganku mulai mengaduk isinya mencari telepon genggam yang masih berdering menyebalkan, menyebabkan beberapa orang melirik kearahku mencari sumber bunyi. Aku menunduk mengacuhkan pandangan mereka, memfokuskan diri pada pesan singkat yang masuk.

**From: Sasori-nii**

**Berangkat jam berapa? Jangan pulang terlambat. Semoga hari pertamamu di sekolah baru berjalan lancar;) **

Astaga berapa umurmu, kak? kakak mengirim pesan singkat dengan emoji berkedip? Haha humor di pagi hari. Dan tiba-tiba...

**Brukk!**

"Hey, hati hati kalau berjalan!" Ucap seseorang berambut cokelat dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik berwarna di pipinya yang menatapku garang.

Seseorang berambut hitam klimiis berkulit pucat menghampirinya, merangkul bahu si pemuda emosional itu seraya tersenyum. "Marah seperti biasa. Dasar tua bangka." ucapnya dengan suara datar masih tersenyum. Pandangannya kembali menatap kearahku yang masih terpaku memandang keduanya.

"Jelek, Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."Alisku berkedut. Apa katanya? Jelek? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya, Demi tuhan.

"Oi, Kiba, Sai tunggu sebentar." Seseorang datang dengan berlari tergopoh dibelakangnya. Pria berambut kuning spike itu berhenti di sebelah pemuda bertato merah dengan napas tersengal.

"Naruto, lihat siapa yang kita temukan. Jeleknya si mesum" Pria pucat bermulut pedas itu tersenyum tak bersalah kearahku lagi.

"Hai, hmm..." Ucap pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu padaku seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya padaku.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Aku Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 3-B. Salam kenal," Ia tersenyum lebar serta merangkul kedua temannya. "Ini Shimura Sai dari kelas 3-A," Tangan kanannya menepuk bahu pemuda pucat yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. "Dan ini Inuzuka Kiba dari kelas 3-C." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

"Aku juga masuk di kelas 3-B, ngomong-ngomong aku sebaiknya ke kelas sekarang. permisi Namikaze-san, Shimura-san, Inuzuka-san." Ucapku seraya membungkuk sedikit meninggalkan mereka yang masih berjajar memblokir sebagian besar anak tangga.

Aku melanjutkan menaiki tangga dan berharap kelasku tidak jauh dari tangga ini. Aku sedikit merasa malas untuk berjalan jauh tanpa menggunakan _airboard_.

Terimakasih Tuhan. Ruangan kelas -3B kebetulan terletak di depan tangga ini, terlihat dari papan kecil berwarna hitam putih di atas pintu. Aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

"Semoga berhasil, Jelek." ucap Shimura Sai yang ternyata tidak jadi mengikuti kedua temannya yang lain itu pergi, ia berjalan ke ruang kelas samping yang berlabel "3-A" dan menghilang kedalam setelahnya.

Aku menggengam gagang pintu, dan membukanya.

Mataku membulat terkejut, begitupula pemuda dihadapanku yang memegang gagang pintu bagian dalam ruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi untukku.

"Sasuke!"

**Tbc**

**A/N: **

Hallo minna selamat bulan maret *berasagabedosa* maaf telah menelantarkan fic ini bebulan bulan. ternyata saya terlalu lama nyasar disebuah jalan bernama kehidupan. setelah sekian lama memutar jalan akibat kucing hitam yang tak boleh di lalui akhirnya saya bisa sampai disini dengan selamat. hiks hiks :(( saya tau cerita ini ada yang kurang tapi mungkin kekurangannya akan saya perbaiki di chappy depan. Akhir kata selamat menikmati hidangan ;)

**Thanks to Review, Foll, Fav**

**Dianarndraha, aiuchihaharunochan, Nurulita Lita-san, PIYORIN, zarachan, t-chan, Euri-chan, UchiHaruniCherry, Rama, Dekorin, yosh-akimoto, Ryn Hatake, diyahrahayu aquariusduaribu, Zulchan, Eysha CherryBlossom. **

**Special thanks for my beloved**

**Stephanotis Autumn **yang ngga ada bosennya ingetin buat lanjutin fic ini chuu :*


End file.
